Senan
General information Senan is spoken in the Republic Of Sena, which is located in the north-eastern part of Ireland. It is a Celtic language closely related to Irish, though a good chunk of the vocabulary is taken from English & has a simpler grammar. Phonology The standard orthography of Senan makes the language look less similar to Irish than it really is. Consonants Vowels Alphabet Senan uses the Latin Alphabet. A - a/a: B - b C - c Cj - cj D - d E - e/e: F - f Fj - fj G - g H - h Jh - jh I - i/i: J - j L - l M - m Mj - mj N - n Nj - nj O - o/o: P - p Pj - pj Q - q R - r S - s/sh - S is pronounced sh before back vowels. Sj - sj T - t Tj - tj U - u/u: V - v W - w Wh - wh X - x Y - y Z - z/zh - Z is pronounced zh before back vowels. The spelling can be compared to Iresh. The Palatal Phenominon There is an odd system of what happened to the palatalized consonants. 1, For all voiced stops, voiced fricatives, & phonemes r &l, palatalized consonants loose their palatalization & add a short close front vowel. 2, unvoiced palatal stops become an unvoiced palatalized velar stops. 3, voiced palatal stops become a voiced velar stops with a short close front vowel. Additional Rules Of Pronunciation Standard Senan pronounces ixi as i:, while many regional dialects pronounce it as ixi. Grammar Genders? The Senan language has no gender distinction, a rarety among Indo-European languages. That is, there is no real way to modify a word to alter gender. In the Senan language, Gender only needs to be addressed by two specific nouns that, more or less, translates to male & female. Mael - Male Femali - Female Nouns Senan nouns have two numbers (singular & plural) & four cases (common, vocative, genitive, & dative). The common case is both nominative & accusative. While Irish has 5 Declensions, Senan has three. Verbs Senan verbs have two numbers, tree tenses (past, present, future), & three moods (subjunctive, conditional, imperative). The language has two conjugation classes. Prepositions Senan prepositions have three persons (first, second, & third) & two numbers (singular & plural). Ag = at An = on Aw = from/since As = from/out of Dej = from/of Duw = to/for Eder = between Faj = under/about Hog = to/towards In = in La = with Qar = beyond/over Rawn = around Riw = before/in front of Truw = through Articles Senan articles have four cases (common, vocative, genitive, & dative). Adjectives Senan Adjectives have two numbers (singular & plural), four cases (common, vocative, genitive, & dative), & three comparisons (positive, comparative, & superlative). Comperative = -r/-er Pronouns Senan personal pronouns have three persons (first, second, third) & two numbers (singular & plual). These are combined with the following: Personal - he- Possessive - a- Interogative - ca- Together, they create the following words: hem (i, me), het (you), hesi (him, she, he, her, it), hed (we, us), hesp (you), hest (they, them, those, these), am (my, mine), at (your, yours), asi (his, hers, its), ad (our, ours), asp (your, yours), ast (their, theirs, its) cam (what, who) cat (what, who) casi (who, which, what, whom) cad (who, whom, what) casp (who, whom, what) cast (who, whom, what) Numbers Syntax Senan generally follows a V-S-O word order. Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages Category:Celtic conlangs